


Milky Carnelian Level Bomb~☆!

by Anonymous



Category: Shin Megami Tensei: Nocturne
Genre: Breast Growth, Face-Fucking, M/M, Magatama Problems, Male Lactation, Mind Control, demon recruiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-20
Updated: 2021-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-29 01:54:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30148956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Sometimes a Magatama rewards leveling up with something pretty weird. Sometimes the Demifiend finds a use for it.
Relationships: Demifiend/Minakata
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2
Collections: Kink Lucky Dip





	Milky Carnelian Level Bomb~☆!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [surskitty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/surskitty/gifts).



> Thank you for being the kind of recip who's open to some of the less-common stuff in the old bag o' kinks! This was fun to write.

At first the Carnelian magatama doesn't seem unusual. It goes down smooth, sliding down Naoki's throat without any of the scrabbling and squirming that the more difficult ones do. It thrums contentedly behind his ribs, keeping his head clear when succubi try to get his guard down, making him feel just that little bit more limber. It's not game-changing but it's a good boost to his existing abilities.

Then he finishes knocking down an especially nasty onkot and Carnelian flares to life, the way they sometimes do in response to a victory. But it doesn't heal him, or add its strength to his, or even lock up his joints in a too-familiar curse. Instead his chest starts to ache, a deep throbbing that's intense enough to send him to his knees, a tightness and heat that's not quite like any other pain he can remember. It's not one of the Vortex World's better points that it gives him reason to catalogue different flavors of pain.

He asks Kikuri-Hime for a heal, and when that doesn't help he tries eating a Dis-Poison from his stock, but that doesn't make the ache go away either. Or the... swelling? Ugh. He's out in the middle of nowhere, a long hike from the last Fount he can remember seeing, but he's going to have to do something about this.

The long march back to what's left of civilization is increasingly uncomfortable. As Kagutsuchi swells overhead, Naoki's chest follows suit, until he's got an actual pair of tits that sway when he walks and bounce when he climbs over rubble—swollen and hard to ignore, nipples stiff for no reason, the unfamiliar weight making him feel just slightly off balance.

Demons don't care about letting their shit hang out, he reminds himself. Apart from the ones already on his side, none of them will even know this isn't normal. As long as he doesn't start groping himself or anything, he'll be fine.

That's harder than it sounds. The bigger they get, the more tender they are when he moves, but then holding them still feels good enough that it's tempting to keep doing it. It'll be fine when he gets to the Fount. He tells himself that pretty often.

He's made it back to the edge of the tunnel system the first time a demon ambushes him and he can't just make a break for it. He doesn't like fighting when he's feeling this fucked up. It's too much of a risk. The Vortex World isn't forgiving.

Well, when in doubt, try talking first. "Hey," Naoki says. "You got a minute to talk?"

"What's a human got to say to me?" The demon is roughly man-shaped, with dark green skin and forward-pointing horns, and his sleeveless shirt shows off smooth dark stumps instead of arms. " _Are_ you a human?"

Naoki shrugs. "Gotta change things up to get by in a world like this," he says.

The demon grins. "You got that right." He looks Naoki up and down a little too slowly, eyes glowing. "You think you have what it takes to make it in a world of demons?"

_So far, so good_ , Naoki thinks, but no, he's feeling more aggro than that. "Ask me again when I get to Kagutsuchi."

"Hah! That'd be a hell of a thing to see."

"You could," Naoki says. Pressing the advantage. Moving the conversation into the second stage. "Be my demon and you'll get the chance." Or maybe get sacrificed in the Cathedral to summon someone hotter, scarier, or ideally both, but who says that out loud?

"I ain't about to do that for free," the demon says. Naoki nods. Nobody ever does. The demon licks his lips with a black tongue. "I want some of your strength."

Carnelian rolls over beneath his ribs and Naoki has a vivid mental image of the demon kneeling right in front of him, sucking on one of his swollen tits. He sure has swallowed a kinky magatama this time.

But hell, why not? They ache, the skin stretched tight, light pulsing through the Fiend marks, and it feels like getting them a little attention might help. "All right." He hefts one and squeezes, and a thin trickle of liquid wells from the nipple and runs down between his fingers. "Come get it," he says, trying his damnedest not to sound as freaked out as he is.

"Freaky," the demon says admiringly. Maybe this'll convince him not to ask for too much more afterward. Naoki can hope.

The demon swaggers over, a head taller and probably twice Naoki's weight, eyes that bright hungry yellow as he looks Naoki over. He goes down on one knee and that does actually put him about at nipple level. His teeth look sharp.

"Help yourself," Naoki says, a little too raw and hoarse. Demons can smell fear anyway, can't they? Taste it. Something. He's probably not fooling anyone.

The demon leans in close. His lips feel chilly but the inside of his mouth is hot, enveloping Naoki's stiff and swollen nipple. He sucks on it and a shiver of pleasure runs all the way down Naoki's spine: it takes a little of the pressure off and he can feel that liquid starting to spill into the demon's mouth, and he's so much more sensitive there than he should be. Fuck, he can feel the change in pressure when the demon swallows.

The demon moans, sharp teeth pressing into tender flesh but not quite breaking skin. Naoki's breath comes a little faster. This isn't like the usual round of "giving some of his strength" when a demon's willing to negotiate—that makes him feel weaker, tired, and this makes him feel energized and hot. He can see his pulse brightening the marks on his skin. He can feel it in his cock.

When that nipple gets too tender to stand any more sensation, he grabs the demon by one ridged horn and pulls him over to the other one. The demon snarls for a second, eyes flickering, but then latches on again and goes back to sucking. Fuck, it's good to get some relief, to ease that swelling and heaviness a little. The demon's tongue laps plaintively at his nipple and his cock throbs.

Carnelian thrums in satisfaction in his core, moving slow and syrupy inside him, and _that_ feels weirdly sexy too, even though it has nothing to do with his junk. Naoki reaches down with his free hand and squeezes his cock through his shorts. He feels like he could do anything. 

He pulls the demon off before he gets really uncomfortable this time. His tits are still leaking a little, fluid running down the undersides and over his stomach. The demon's eyes aren't glowing yellow anymore; now they're a milky, unfocused white. He's too relaxed for a negotiation, for _anything_ in the Vortex World.

"Got what you wanted, didn't you?" Naoki asks.

"Yeah," the demon breathes, quiet and dreamy. Like he's half asleep and all submissive, worlds different from before.

"...Got one more thing here for you to suck on," Naoki says, because he can, and that's what he's learning from this place, that you take whatever you can whenever the chance comes up.

"Yeah," the demon repeats, just waiting, totally pacified. Whatever's coming out of Naoki's tits is some good shit.

He gets his cock out and strokes it a couple times while the demon watches him, black lips parted and sharp teeth on display. "Showtime," he says, pulling the demon's head down. "No teeth."

The demon makes a low noise as Naoki's cock presses into his mouth, and his head bobs obediently. It feels fantastic. His mouth is hot and wet, slick and so easy as he moves. Little tremors run up Naoki's legs as the pleasure mounts.

He's not sure if it's Carnelian that gives him the next idea or just his own increasingly demony brain, but it's a good one so he takes it, getting a good hard grip on that horn and thrusting, shoving his cock all the way into the demon's mouth. The demon makes a wet choking sound but doesn't try to get away—maybe _couldn't_ , with no arms to push Naoki away—and doesn't bite, and getting all the way into the tighter clutch of his throat is fucking amazing. Naoki pulls back and does it again and the demon fucking takes it, too out of it to stop him.

Fuck yes. He brings his other hand up to cup one of his tits while he fucks the demon's face, and when he squeezes, a little trickle of that fluid runs down between his fingers. He rolls the nipple between his fingers and they were never that sensitive before, but now they've got a direct line to his dick and it's lighting up like crazy.

It's all so much, and it feels so good, and not a lot has felt good since the Conception—it feels like as soon as Naoki lets his guard he's coming, shooting a load down the throat of this demon whose name he doesn't even know, whose negotiation he never finished. He swears, leaning into it as his knees threaten to buckle and the demon struggles to swallow his jizz.

He pulls back afterward in case that was enough to snap the demon out of the hypnosis or whatever it is, but he didn't need to worry. There's a little gold in the depths of the demon's eyes but they're still mostly clouded over.

"So, we good?" Naoki asks. "You're mine now?"

The demon blinks and nods slowly. "Name's Minakata," he says, like he's just now remembering how this goes. "Let's kick some ass."

"Yeah, let's." Naoki looks down at his tits and then up at this demon who's the easiest recruit he's had since Pixie. Maybe... Maybe he doesn't need to be in such a hurry to get to the Fount after all.


End file.
